deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-12-17 - P4 Halland Interview
Christoffer Andersson was interviewed by Swedish radio channel P4 Halland on December 17, 2013. Main topic discussed was Christoffers former alcoholism, as P4 held a special edition regarding the Swedish campaign "a sober Christmas for children". Script : The interview was done in Swedish and is therefore translated into English. Christoffer Andersson: It's been a bit rowdy way for me earlier in my life. There have been pretty much misery and stuff, problems with alcohol, but now the 23rd of December I celebrate four and a half years as completely sober, and it feels absolutely amazing. At the same time, if I wouldn't have been sober I hadn't had this place in the band I have now and I would never have been able to live out my dreams as I do right now. Q: Where do you think you would have been if you hadn't become sober four and a half years ago? Christoffer Andersson: I probably wouldn't even be alive today, it was so serious. It had gone so far that I got an ultimatum by the doctor to either continue or be burried a few feet underground. It was that serious. Still, I realized quite early that I had a problem and tried to do something about it but it's not always easy to know what to do. After I tried outpatient care I received an offer to go off on to a rehab center in Malmö which I did because I really wanted to stop drinking. I was not a good person when I drank and I still think I'm a nice and lovely man when I'm sober so that was the man I wanted to be. So I went down there and got three months first, but I extended it so I was down there for six months, just to feel completely safe to go back home and meet old friends. I get that question quite often because I am in the industry as I am with music, but it's been so darn good and I have always been very open since I got sober with my background. It has probably helped me a lot along the way. Q: What does people tell you? Christoffer Andersson: Many are obvious impressed by me and think it's incredibly strong made. I have begun to understand that it's something good as well thatI have been able to accomplish. When I went down to Malmö about 4 years ago I never thought I could do it. I was terrified of everything in life, to talk to people. I guess everything was based in uncertainty, I think, for a start. It was much why I started drinking too. Q: You are 29 years now and chosed to quit when you were 24, but you started drinking already when you were 12? Christoffer Andersson: I'm from the countryside and there it was more usual to start drinking early. They started with most things early, sniffing early, everything. It was when I started the sixth grade and high school and met new people and would hang out on the weekends it began. It was easily accessible with illicit spirits too. When I tried it the first time it was just like coming home. I dared to do things and felt happy and strong and everything. I was hooked instantly. Q: You said you didn't like the person you became. Christoffer Andersson: In the end I didn't. In the beginning it felt totally awesome. It didn't take long before it started going in the wrong direction. Q: How did you discover it? ''' '''Christoffer Andersson: I started to mess it up with all sorts of things, girlfriends and school. I didn't give a shit about anything, just did exactly what I wanted and didn't care for others. That's what I'm most happy with today, that my parents can feel safe and not have to feel anxious every day and weekend for me. You can notice a huge difference in the family. Q: When I think of life as a rock star I imagine drugs, booze and late nights. How is it to live the rock life without alcohol? Christoffer Andersson: It's amazing, it's quite cruel. It is as you say, many believe that this is so, sex, drugs and rock n roll and I have always believed that since I was little. Somehow I lived my life as a rock star before I joined this band. That is what is truly amazing in it. Before I drank to get kicks and such stuff, but I get kicks today from being on stage and meet people and especially now when you can be a role model for many, perhaps. You can do things sober. Q: How is it with the rest of the band then? Christoffer Andersson: It 's a very calm band. There is no direct drinking or so. Q: You never party? Christoffer Andersson: No. It's one of the guys who can take a couple of beers after the gig or so, but then we are a three or four people who don't drink anything because we see it as we're there to do a job. People want to see us play. We wouldn't have to be there if it weren't for the fans, so you naturally want to be able to perform when you are on stage. They do have a history abuse within the band so they're tired of it. So when we're on tour it's always very calm. I am pretty crazy anyway, even if I don't have any alcohol in me. So I can do crazy and funny stuff and still have control over what I do. It feels good. Q: Is it to get the kicks? Christoffer Andersson: I don't know, I've always been a bit crazed, that's how I am. Q: You had to leave the DNA samples in Germany because you were in an area where there had been a murder committed, or was it just you? Christoffer Andersson: It was just me. Maybe it's nothing to laugh about, but I almost have to do it. It's such a surreal thing that happened. We were there on tour in May and played and then there was nothing more. In August I received a call from the German police who said they had caught up my cell phone number on a mast in an area where there had been a murder during the time we were there and played. I thought the whole thing was a joke, but that wasn't the case. I had to go and leave the DNA sample at the beginning of October, but I haven't heard anything since. Q: Let's assume that you are acquitted. Christoffer Andersson: Yes, because I 'm sober now, I know what I'm doing, so I can swear on my dear grandfather's grave that I haven't done it. Q: Do you have any advice for people who want to stop drinking? Christoffer Andersson: Sweden is one of those countries, you're always drinking. It has a little to do with the mentality of the Swedes. They need alcohol to dare to talk, just as I needed.